Fairies of the Sword (DISCONTINUED!)
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY CLAIRESSA88
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**INFORMATION ON USER NAMES:**

 _ **Celeste: Lucy**_

 _ **FlamerDrago: Natsu**_

 _ **IcyMan: Gray**_

 _ **Robin: Erza**_

 _ **IronDager: Gajeel**_

 _ **WaterLove: Juvia**_

 _ **WindMadien: Wendy**_

 _ **ManKeep: Elfman**_

 _ **Icer: Lyon**_

 _ **RuneCaster: Freed**_

 **These are the only Fairy Tail characters that are going to be inside the game, the rest of the characters will be outside of the game. Also, everyone will be OOC because they aren't in their own world, so if you want Read and Review. Let me know if I should continue on with this or not.**

* * *

 _Prologue:_ The Beginning of Being Trapped

Lucy Heartfilia was a gamer, and one of the best of course. She was able to BETA test the new game that was going to be released. Because she was rich - she was one the select few to test it out though at the time no one what was really going to be happening. With her celestial powers she wondered if she would be able to use them inside the game, that would have to be tested another day. Lucy had named her character - Celeste, after the fact that she's a celestial wizard. It was just her and her father. Her mother died when she was young so she really didn't have anyone, her father every year gave her a celestial key - so far she had ten out of the twelve Zodiac keys, which is a lot - she is the first celestial wizard to have that many. She started out with three zodiac keys - Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn. Lucy had met a few other members on the game, a lot of them are wizards in the real world, though she wanted to know who they really are, they seem like great people to be hanging out with outside of the game. She met, FlamerDrago, IcyMan, Robin. Of course they never traded real names before - she had to ask them that when she met up with them when the game was released to the public.

There was something that was happening to happen, something that no one could know for sure. There was just a feeling that today - no one should be signing on, but that feeling was ignored. Lucy was bit busy trying to get all of her work done before she went inside the game, as it was going to be going online in three hours. There was still so much more for her to do. Lucy sighed as she wanted to go game, but there was something else that was going to happen and she needed to know if she would have time to get on before they opened up the system for around the world. Lucy was sitting in the library trying to get some of her work done. Her father - was so proud that she was going to be able to one day take over the company whenever he found her a good husband, but that has changed when he found out that her ability to do magic was like her mothers. From there he was able to understand that he didn't care about what could happen - as long as Lucy was happy with her choices in her life.

"Lucy, are you paying attention?" her tutor asked.

"Yeah...What did you ask?" Lucy asked.

Lucy looked at her tutor, than at the clock - two hours and three minutes left. She needed to get to her room, so she could get online when the game was set. There were so many people getting ready to play the game. She had to make sure that everything was going to be okay. She had to make sure that if something happened that her dad would be able to take care of the players - what if they get trapped in the game? That couldn't happen, right? Lucy looked up at her tutor. Her dad would be in his office. She had to get to him before she went online.

"Can I be excused now?" Lucy asked.

"I guess so, we can continue tomorrow." The tutor sighed as he waved his had to let Lucy leave.

"Thank you! Good bye!" She smiled as she left the library.

Lucy ran towards her dad's office. Sure she still had time, but she needed to make sure that she had everything ready. Her father was a big deal when it came to everything. She was out of breathe as she made it to his office door. Lucy stood up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her father - Jude Heartfilia, the owner of major company and some smaller companies. The Railroad system was his idea to expand it, and it was doing really well. He also helped with some hospitals in Fiore.

Lucy walked in and looked at her father. "Father...I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Of course Lucy,"

"If- and this is just and if situation. If the game malfunctions, I want you to find everyone who bought the game and put them together in one place - I watched this show about how people got trapped in a game for two years, and I'm sure that no one is going to get trapped, but I'm just saying if something like that happened -"

"Of course Lucy, but I'm sure that the game doesn't have that problem. You'll be safe and I shall see you at dinner."

"Of course father."

Jude looked up at his daughter and smiled, "If something like that does happen, I will have people look for all the players and bring put them in the best care"

Lucy walked over to her father and hugged him. "Thank you"

"Anything for you." He hugged her back. "You go and have some fun."

Lucy pulled away from the hug and smiled. "I will!"

As Lucy let the office she walked over to the door and looked back at her father who already started to work on reports. She smiled and started to walk to her room, where she was going to get ready for the main release of the game. She logged into her computer and put the game as she wanted to get on a few minutes before the servers would get overloaded. She took a deep breath and looked out the window before she put the helmet on. Lucy laid down on her bed, as the game started to load. She picked up her helmet and placed it on her head.

She took a deep breath as she was ready to go into the game to go meet up with her friends. Today was the day that she was going to meet more members from the magic guild that her three friends are in - or at least that's what Robin said. What Lucy wanted to know was who were they, what did they look like, there had to be something that she needed to know about those three. As the game loaded, Lucy closed her eyes as she was transported into the world of SAO - Sword Art Online. The only thing here that they can't do is - their magic, which Lucy was alright with doing. She could've cared less, the game made it seem that there was more to it than just the outside world with magic.

Lucy - or as her ingame character is called Celeste started walking towards town, where she was going to meet up with IcyMan, FlamerDrago and Robin. Robin said that there was going to be more people inside their small guild - Yeah, SAO had guilds too, this was the only kind that Lucy was part of. Anyways! Robin said that there was going to be six more people joining - Lucy was away from the game for a while, so she guessed that they were going to be already there and Lucy would meet them soon. As she ran though town, she saw Robin.

"Robin!" Lucy shouted as she ran over - panting.

"Hey Celeste, you made it right before the launch!" Robin turned around to look at Lucy. "We can go together to the building, but I doubt anyone else is there yet. I can't wait for you to meet the other six members." Robin stated as she grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her along.

"Robin, come on! I don't need you to hold on to me, I know where to go." Lucy shook her head.

"There was a rumor on the outside world that the creator will be playing along, but we won't know who they would look like." Robin sighed. "Kayaba Akihiko, everyone knows so much about him, but none of us will know that the was going to be one of the players among us."

"Robin you are now, making no sense what so ever."

"Sorry. I just can't wrap my head around that fact that a creator would play their own game the day it's released to the public."

"Maybe he thought that it would be cool to meet everyone who was going to be playing along."

"Maybe, but it just seems so...weird." Lucy stated as she looked around the town and took a deep breath. "You know, I'm scared that something might happen while we're all in here."

"Celeste, don't talk like that! Nothing is going to happen like that!" Robin rolled her eyes as she opened the door to their meeting place. "Hey guys! I found our little Princess!" Robin shouted.

"Robin!" Lucy blushes. "I told you not to call me that."

"Oh come, you might as well be one, look at your outfit you picked out, and your avatar just screams Princess." IcyMan said as he walked over and gave Lucy a hug. "So let's introduce everyone later, how about we go out there and rank up before all the newbies start."

"LET'S DO IT!" FlameDrago and another one said - by looking at his username, Lucy could tell that it was IronDager.

"Sure, let's go." Robin stated.

The team headed out as they were going to take out some boars or pigs or whatever you wanted to call them. They had enough, but sometimes if they went out in certain areas, an item would drop - and that's what the team was all about, they were all about collecting the items. They got know each other more. Lucy was happy to know everyone, she could feel a connection with RuneCaster. She didn't understand why - but he was an easy talker and she had a lot in common with him. Soon enough the sky was getting dark.

"We should be logging off soon." Lucy noted.

"She's right, we all have so much to do." WaterLover stated, to the others.

Lucy swiped for the menu. "You guys...Where's the log off button?"

"Same place it has been." Robin stated opening up her own menu, and seeing the same issue. "What the fuck?" She asked.

"Hey...guys..." WindMaiden said with a shaky voice. "Something is happening..."

"What do you mean?" WaterLover asked WindMaiden.

Soon, there was a light around each of them as they were transported to the main square, a lot of other placers were arriving in the same manor. Lucy looked around, there were a lot of players playing, and they were all arriving. Lucy looked around as she looked at her friends - even though she never knew who they really are and what they looked like. All the other players started to murmur among themselves as they didn't know what was going on. Soon there were warning signs covering the sky as it was new, this never happened before. Soon there was -

"Is that blood!?" Lucy asked as she watched the blood drip, but it never fell to the ground, instead someone - or something was created from it.

"Hello, and welcome players of Sword Art Online, I am - well you should know who I am. But for those who don't know I am Kayaba Akihiko. Today is a very special day for all of you playing. As you know, today is launch day, where the whole game is playable, but there is a catch, you die in the game, your life ends in the real world. There isn't anything that can stop it, your live points drop down to zero, game over. Though, I have given all of you two hours from when someone disconnects you from the system to be transported to a hospital where you will be plugged back into a better source. You can all make it out alive when you beat all 100 floors." The voice - The voice of Kayaba Akihiko - The creator of the game, had said to all the players. He was trapping everyone inside the game for what reason?

"What's the reason for trapping us in here..." Someone whispered to another player.

"For his sick amusement." The player said.

"Ah, so you know, I placed a little gift in everyone's inventory!" Kayaba said as he looked at everyone.

Everyone opened their menu and everyone saw a mirror. As everyone started to look into the mirror - they all glowed and looked like themselves. The characters they were playing as - disappeared and now everyone in the game, found out who each other were, and what they looked like. Soon, Kayaba disappeared, everyone started to turn around, look at all the other players. Lucy took a deep breath and quickly disappeared from the crowd, as she didn't want anyone to notice her - people would surly find out who she was- the reason for this game was to get away from everything. Her group - What did they look like? Who were they? Lucy ducked into an Alley to hide, she noticed something jingle - her keys! How?

"Celeste!" Someone called.

"Where did she go?" Another voice said.

They sounded familiar. She kept still.

"Natsu - Can't you sniff her out?" Robin said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Erza!" Natsu - who sounded like FlamerDrago.

Erza? Natsu? Lucy was now confused - those names, they sounded...Familiar.

"Found her!" WindMadein said looking right at Lucy.

"AH!" Lucy jumped back a few feet - staying in the shadows, where they can't seem to really see what she looked liked.

The others started coming over to where WindMadein was. They all looked familiar, Lucy could see markings on them. What were they? Where are they from?

"Celeste, come on, what are you doing hiding in there?" Icer asked.

"Who are you guys?" Lucy asked.

"We're part of Fairy Tail - " Icyman started to say.

"The strongest guild in Magnolia." Lucy finished.

"Celestial, why don't we go to a bar and we can get to know each other better, and get to know our real names." RuneCaster said as he held out his hand.

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Alright."

The group walked back to the bar that they met up at before. They now had to get to know each other. They had to understand each other, know what each of their magic was. So here was Lucy, a rich girl, a rich celestial wizard girl hanging out with a bunch of Wizards from one of the most famous guilds out there. One who is known for...for...destroying any place that they went. Lucy was pretty sure that she was going to be the best Wizard here and help her friends as they battled their way through all 100 floors, if they can make it through that way. They arrived at the bar, grabbing their table and sat around.

"Alright, how about we introduce ourselves," Lucy suggested.

"I'll go first, I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." FlameDrago - Natsu said as he looked at Lucy.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." IcyMan - Gray stated. "Ice Make is my specialty"

"Erza Scarlet, I'm a Requip Mage." Robin - Erza said as she looked at him.

"Gajeel Redfox is my name, and I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer." IronDager stated as he yawned.

"I am Juvia Lockser, I use Water Magic." WaterLove - Juvia smiled.

"Hi there! I'm Wendy Marvell, and I am a Sky Dragon Slayer." WindMadien said.

"And I-" ManKeep started to say.

"Wait! There's like three Dragon Slayers?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah -" Natsu started to say.

"But there aren't any dragons in our world..." Lucy looked at them wondering if they were crazy.

"Our Dragons disappeared July 7th X777." Wendy sighed.

"July...7th...X777..." Lucy repeated.

"Celeste, what's wrong?" RuneCaster asked looking at her

"The year, X777 was the year my mother died." Lucy looked up at him. She looked at ManKeep, "Oh! I'm sorry that I cut you off, who are you?" Lucy smiled.

"The name is Elfman Strauss, I use Take Over Magic." ManKeep - Elfman stated smiling.

"I guess I'm next, I'm Lyon Vastia, I also use Ice Make Magic, just like Gray." Icer - Lyon said looking at Lucy.

"I'm the last one, I'm Freed Justine, and I use Eye Magic and Letter Magic." RuneCaster smiled at Lucy. "So what about you?"

"I'm...How do I put this. The name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a Celestial Mage." Lucy said.

"Wait! Heartfilia?" Erza asked. "I heard that name before..."

"My dad owns the railroads." Lucy admitted.

"That's not it," Erza shook her head. "OH! I saw your name in the magazine, but there was no photo."

"What magazine?" Lucy questioned.

"I saw that! You collected all twelve golden keys, the most any celestial wizard has collected." Gajeel said looking at the blonde celestial wizard.

"You read?" Wendy, Natsu and Juvia asked Gajeel.

"Yes..." Gajeel raised an eyebrow looking at the three

Lucy laughed. "You guys are really funny."

"We are?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't mine being trapped in here with you guys. We might be the only ones who can keep each other sane and I'm sure we can be able to defeat this game with our magic. My keys appeared -" Lucy said as she placed her keys on the table.

"Wow, look at all those keys!" Wendy said as she looked at the keys. "So that means -"

"We all have our magic..." Elfman smiled. "Hell Yeah! We can totally win!

* * *

 _Chapter One:_ The Start of Day One

It's only been a day, some of the people have been dropping like flies for a while. Everyone who was dropping, have been in a safe zone, so that means that they aren't able to die - inside a town. So that would mean that they were being moved to a local hospital in their area. None of the Fairy Tail mages have dropped yet but once they do, Lucy knew that her father would be ready to have someone go and get them to bring them to the house. Since Lucy was already in her room, in the house that would mean that she wasn't going to be disconnected. Of course it was only 9:34am and some of the one who have been dropped dead, were able being woken up.

Lucy was sitting in the room that she was sharing with Erza, Wendy and Juvia. Lucy looked out the window as she could that there were more people dropping, they only had two hours to be moved and be reattached to the hospital main electrical unit. This was something that no one could understand, why would he allow everyone two hours of being disconnected from their home units to be moved...

Life right now in this game, is making everyone have two choices, be killed or survive. Lucy took in a deep breath and walked out of the room, making sure she didn't wake anyone up. She walked down to where they were serving breakfast. She looked over and saw that Natsu, Freed and Lyon were up and eating.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said smiling.

Lucy walked over and sat net to Freed. "So, what are you guys doing up?"

"Natsu..." Lyon and Freed said.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted.

"He snores..." Lyon rolled his eyes.

"So, how did you sleep?" Freed asked.

"I slept alright, We didn't do much after yesterday. I was so tired, I went straight to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow." Lucy laughed

"We stayed up talking, the others came into our room to talk about stuff and what we could tomorrow - while today." Lyon said smiling at Lucy. "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat."

"Ah, I'm fine, really." Lucy said.

Soon there were footsteps, light and airy. That only meant that Wendy was up. Lucy turned around and saw Wendy walking towards them, standing at the front of the table.

"Good morning everyone. Hey Lucy, do you wanna come with me to go explore the town?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, but I'm sure we've seen most of the town." Lucy laughed as she stood up. She turned to the guys. "We should all meet up here, we'll need to head over to the next town, and then try to make our way to the next biggest town." Lucy said as she plotted what they could do. "We can't stay in a safe zone until others have made their way to the top."

"Sure thing Lucy." Freed smiled.

Wendy and Lucy left the place where they were staying and headed out to the town, seeing all the sleeping bodies, and seeing people who were walking around, stepping over the sleeping bodies of the players. No one has died yet - no one that they know of. There was still time to realize if something like that was going to happen.

"Hey, Luce, do you think that we will get out of here?" Wendy asked as they looked at the NPC's (Non-Player Characters), out by their stands, trying to sell people their items.

"I'm sure, that with our powers we can get through this game, safe and sound." Lucy smiled at the little mage.

They walked into the market place, this time it was all food. Just then Lucy's stomach started to growl. Wendy looked up at Lucy - raising an eyebrow. Being a Dragon Slayer meant that they had higher senses. They could see better than the normal person, smell better, and hear better. Though Lucy was definitely convinced that that something about their Dragons disappearing wasn't true. Yes she believes that their dragons are gone, but I think that they -

"Lucy!" Wendy said as held up a piece of food. "You better eat something now,"

"Oh!" Lucy nodded her head as Wendy pulled her from her thoughts. She took the piece of food and ate it. "Thanks. We should head back to the bar."

The two started to walk back, as she saw people running towards them, going out of the town and towards the other towns that were waiting. Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand and moved out of the way as people were probably going to trample the two girls. Lucy sighed as they were in the clear. They headed back and once they arrived, everyone was awake .

"Morning everyone!" Lucy smiled.

They all said their good mornings. Lucy smiled and took a seat next to Freed. It was still weird to see everyone - as they are in the real world, but it's also nice to know who they are as a person too. Though, under the circumstances of seeing them they are in the game - well, that isn't much fun. There was so much that could be happening, right now there was a few things that someone right now - was going to start killing players. It made everyone sick to picture people being killed, people killing themselves because they either try really hard, or there was nothing for them to go back to. Lucy looked at all her friends. This was just something that they couldn't afford to think about. They needed to stay strong. They had to remember - out there - people wanted them back.

"We have to head out, to get to the next village, we have to try and make to the dungeon, find the boss and clear the first floor for everyone." Erza said as she looked at everyone. "We are going to either to it ourselves, or we will have to meet up with other people and not use our magic, but try to channel your magic to your swords."

"That way everything could be a powerful attack," Freed agreed. "Let's headout as soon as possible"

* * *

Two Months Later

"I can't believe we still haven't found it!" Natsu whined.

"Natsu, stop it." Erza growled.

They were sitting with a bunch of other people. Today a meeting was being held, as someone has found the boss floor, in the tower. Lucy looked around and noticed that it was mostly boys in the group. One of them - Diavel _**(A/N: Yes, his name is Diavel, not Diabel. Just wanted to let you all know. Back to the Program)**_. Lucy looked at him, wondering why he seemed familiar, of course, Lucy was one of the 1,000 beta testers to test out the game. But then again it's hard to know without seeing the avatar, but the name was familiar - that much she knew for sure. There was a tap on her shoulder and it Freed, apparently she has been zoning out this whole time.

"We have to deal with the creatures that the boss sends out, along side the two team over there." Freed pointed over to two people.

"Alright." Lucy smiles as she looks at him "We can deal with the creatures - so all the other teams will go after the boss itself?" She asked.

"Seems like it, but I'm telling you, we should be fighting that boss, we have good high levels." Gajeel groaned.

The team started walking back, they were their own small little guild, they called themselves Fairies of the Sword. Of course the guys really didn't have a choice, it was like a piece of home in the name. So them joining the raid was to help out, they didn't care about anything else. The money - well they did enough separate quest to have enough money. The guild was just doing so great, but they weren't well known - okay so in the two months, no one knew that they were guild, they all thought that they were just the best of friends.

Night came and went as they were getting ready to go fight - Illfang the Bobold Lord, and his creatures Ruin Kobold Sentinel. That was their job, to deal the Sentinel, though Lucy could sense that there was going to be something off - she was able to get past the Level one boss with the help, but it was still hard. The door opens and everyone walked in, Lucy felt the familiar presence of Illfang, and then the room changed colors - Boss Battle -

"GET READY!" Diavel shouted to everyone.

Illfang let out his battle cry, and three Ruin Kobold Sentinels appeared, Diavel shouted his orders to the teams to hold them off while everyone else went to go and attack the Boss.

"I have a bad feeling.." Lucy said as she looked at Illfang.

"Lucy what do you mean?" Gajeel asked, "Take this!" He said to the Sentinel trying to hold him back.

"I mean, this isn't like the Beta, he was bound to make changes to the game before releasing it. It's how it normally goes," Lucy admitted.

"Wait, are you a beta player too?" The one guy - who had the user name, Kirito whispered.

"Yeah, you?" Lucy whispered back.

"Yeah, I have the same feeling." Kirito said to her.

Just then the Illfang's HP bar hit the red, and out came the nodachi - not a talwar.

"STOP!" Kirito shouted. "THAT'S NOT A TALWAR! IT'S A NODACHI!" He tried to get Diavel to stop, but of course there happened to be movements not from the Beta.

"The game has been changed for the official release." Lucy muttered under her breath.

Diavel got attacked, his points reaching 0. Kirito ran over to try and heal him, but it was too late. Lucy was holding off one of the Sentinels as Kirito and his party member went to attack the boss. The fight was over, with everyone else alive, one of the raid members looked at Kirito and shouted something -

"He knew the attack pattern of the Boss! And with-held the information! He's a Beta Tester!" Kibaou said. "Who else is a Beta Tester!"

 _"Diavel - now I remember, he was a Beta Tester with me..."_ Lucy thought. _"Kibaou doesn't know that Diavel was also a Beta Tester..."_

"Don't compare me to those Beta tester, I'm much more, I made it to higher levels than they ever did." Kirito said.

"You are a Beta and a Cheater?! You are Beater!" Someone from the Raid said.

"Beater? I like that." Kirito laughed as he activated his coat. "See you are around."

Soon everyone started to head up to the second floor, and then soon all the other players on floor one, could finally make their way up. Lucy and her friends started to travel to another town, to get the quest there, to make sure they were able to get more rewards, and cash, so that one day that they would be able to get a place of their own. Though Lucy wondered if anyone would fall in love in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_ Time Skips and Many floors later

Three Months since the Boss Battle on Floor One

Everyone was out getting col to be able to get a house on a higher floor. Of course, the team was also looking for the boss level. So they could get there and use their magic to defeat the creature. It's the reason why they kept taking any and all jobs that came out. Of course, there were two main guilds the - Divine Dragon Alliance and Knights of the Blood Oath who were also looking for the boss rooms as well. Though they knew they had to be careful who they were going to be teaming up. Sure they didn't team up with anyone else since the first boss. Their guild was called Fairies of the Sword. Fairies because of all of them - minus Lucy - being Fairy Tail wizards, and Sword because of them being trapped in SAO.

They were going to be okay. They had to, though they were pretty untouchable, as they were all rising up on their levels. Some of the men took on Solo quests because of them being 'tough'. Of course, there was some connection between two of the members - Lucy and Gajeel. Though they were more than oblivious to what was happening. They had to make sure that they escape the game before anything else happens.

Soon enough everyone was gone, besides Lucy and Wendy. The two were left behind, just to do some shopping. Soon enough there was an announcement -

"Hello everyone on this floor - We - the Divine Dragon Alliance have defeated the floor boss! You guys can go on ahead to the next floor whenever you want." Schmitt said - who was just a Sub-leader of the defense forces.

"Did you hear that Lucy! Floor 20 is now open! We should go up there." Wendy smiled as she grabbed Lucy's hand to go to the teleport.

"W-wait, we should send a message to the others," Lucy said as they were on the teleporter.

"Floor 20!" Wendy said as they were teleported to the Sunshine Forest.

"I just hope we don't run into anything," Lucy said as they stepped off and looked around wondering who else was going to appear.

The two of them started to walk around and Lucy sighed and stopped for a second. opening up her menu.

 _ **To: All members of Fairies of the Sword (Minus Wendy)**_

 ** _Hey everyone, Wendy and I just wanted to let you guys know we are on the 20th floor, checking it out! We'll be alright. We will meet you guys back at the hideout soon!_**

 ** _~ Lucy - Celeste ~_**

"Alright, we're good to go, Wendy!" Lucy grabbed her hand as they walked around the place.

"This place is weird."

"Well, it's a giant forest."

With the other members of their guild fighting - searching - buying - they all got the message from Lucy. They all signed their real names and their player names. While Wendy and Lucy were walking around the forest, they made it to the save zone and stopped as they heard voices behind her.

"Alright! We look for the boss and kill him! Then we move on!" Someone said.

"It's the Holy Dragon Alliance," Wendy muttered, as they passed by the two girls. "Maybe we should join?" Wendy asked.

"No way! They would never allow us to join them." Lucy shook her head as she looked at her. "Plus, with our levels being high - because of our magic, it would drive everyone crazy. We can't use magic in front of people. They would think we can get them all out. Our magic alone has its limits." Lucy reminded Wendy.

"I know, but what if we just follow them, see where the boss is, and when they leave, we give our location to the guild and they meet us and we try our best to beat the boss." Wendy stated as she looked at the group and took a deep breath, "Plus, this floor creeps me out. I rather we try to clear this floor as fast as possible."

Just as Wendy finished talking, there a message from - Gajeel to Lucy.

 ** _Lu,_**

 ** _Are you and Wendy still on the new floor?_**

 ** _Gajeel._**

"Who sent you a message?" Wendy asked as heard the ping.

"It was Gajeel, he wanted to know if we were still on the new floor." Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

 _ **Gajeel,**_

 _ **Sure. We are. Is there a problem?**_

 _ **Lucy ~ Celeste.**_

Not even a second later there was a message from Erza to Wendy.

 _ **Wendy,**_

 _ **There is a major problem, you and Lucy have to come back! Now**_

 _ **Erza.**_

"We have to go now," Wendy said as she grabbed Lucy's hand, and started to make their way back to the teleport.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Erza didn't say."

A new message came through from Gajeel to Lucy.

"Oh great - we better hurry, before they go into the new hiding spot," Lucy muttered as they got to the teleport.

 _ **Lu,**_

 ** _Someone saw Gray using his Ice, and now the Knights of Blood - or whatever the fuck they are called, are now going to be looking into us as a guild. Wondering if we all have magic - or these hidden abilities and want to know how we unlocked them. We have to go into hiding._**

 ** _Gajeel._**

Lucy shook her head as she kind of knew that one of these days that it was either going to be Natsu or Gray that was going to be the one that got them in trouble.

 ** _Gajeel,_**

 ** _Wendy and I are on our way to you and the rest, we'll just have to stay low-key for now._**

 ** _Lucy ~ Celeste._**

As Lucy sent her letter to him, they were ten minutes away from their hotel. Wendy could see them standing outside with their bags. Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand as they ran faster. Of course, Gajeel had grabbed Lucy's bag and Freed had Wendy's. They were going to be okay. Soon as they were close, the others started running. It was Erza's job to find new hiding places - just in case something like this happened. They were going to have to stay hidden, but of course, they would have to be sent out to get some food for the group.

"Gray! I can't believe you did that, do you know how much trouble we'll be in!" Wendy yelled.

"Look! There have to be other Wizards here too," Gray shouted back.

"Unlikely, because they would probably be in their guild!" Freed said. "We haven't run into anyone who shows magical abilities." He added.

"What if they chose not use it?!" Lucy asked as they ran.

"I mean there's a 50% chance that it could be possible that they stayed in the Town of Beginnings to stay safe." Gray chimed in.

"That could be true, but we've come too far to go back there!" Natsu said.

"Just shut up and keep running, we'll be going left towards the cliffs," Erza said as she looked at everyone, leading them on.

As the group was going to their hiding spot, they were safe. There was no one around. No one was going to wonder. As they got into the cave, Freed did his Rune Magic - and put a spell up that blocked the entrance. So if someone walked over, they would only see a rock wall, though they weren't friends with anyone else. Only with each other - so everything was going to be okay. This is what they thought. A few moments later, there were footsteps, and voices outside.

"They just don't disappear!" Someone shouted.

"Unless they all just killed each other." Another voice said.

"I don't think they would do that," A quiet voice, which happened to belong to a girl, said.

"What do you know?" The first voice said.

"A lot more than you," The girl said.

Soon those people walked away to talk about some plan. Lucy sighed.

"We can't just hide here!" Lucy said as she looked at everyone.

"But we can't go out there, if they think we can use magic," Gray stated.

"They only saw Gray right?" Wendy asked.

"So far, that's what we know," Erza stated.

* * *

Three Months later on Floor 45

The group has been busy with clearing the floors at night. With Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu dragon senses, they were able to clear the floors and get stronger. Though the question that was remaining in Lucy's mind was - would their magic strength transfer into the real life if they ever get out of the game? Of course, no one knew the answer. It has only been six months since the Death Game had started. Lucy met a girl while she was out and that girl, happened to be Asuna, she was part of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"Hey, Asuna!" Lucy said as she walked over to the girl.

"Hey, Celeste!" Asuna smiles.

Of course, everyone would call them by their nicknames - not their real names. Though Lucy wondered if she could trust Asuna with her real name. Though would it be weird if someone called them by their real name-? These thoughts that ran through Lucy's mind.

"I want you to meet someone!" Asuna added.

"Ugh, Asuna, come on - You promised food." A voice said.

Lucy looked over at the guy who was dressed in black. "Hi, I'm Celeste," Lucy said to the guy.

"Kirito.." The guy said as he looked at Lucy. "You look - Familiar,"

"Probably saw me on some boss battles," Lucy said.

"Your name, I mean -"

"Ah! I um, I was a Beta tester, though I only made it to floor five on the Beta." Lucy admitted.

"Hmm, that's probably it," Kirito said as he looked at her.

"Well, I better get Kirito some food before he becomes a woman." Asuna smiled.

"I do not become a woman when I don't eat!" Kirito said as he was being dragged away by Asuna.

Lucy shook her head, and as she went to go back to her team, she saw Gajeel walking over to her. Of course, they were all wearing new clothes. For a while, they all agreed to disband their own small guild, just to get people to stop looking for them.

* * *

Two months ago

"Look! We can't keep running and hiding!" Wendy shouted as she stood.

"We should disband," Lucy said.

"What!?" Everyone said looking at her.

"We have to, it's the only way. We can still meet up, we just can't be a guild." Lucy sighed. "It's to protect all of us, we don't know what they would do if they found out that magic can happen. Let alone, be able to defeat the game with our magic, which might be impossible. Magic isn't supposed to exist in this game."

Everyone listen to what she saying. It was true. To protect themselves and each other, they were going to have to give up their guild.

* * *

Present day

Gajeel had joined the Knights of the Blood Oath. Of course, Lucy couldn't help but blush as he looked really sexy in his uniform.

"Hey," Gajeel said.

"H-h-h-hi." She said as her face turned red.

"Why is your face red?"

"N-No r-r-reason!"

"Come on Lucy, you can tell me."

Gajeel was close now, there was something about him, something that just made her heart pump. That made her heart race. No one has ever made that happen before she met Gajeel and got to know him. Wendy was the only one to know the truth about how Gajeel made her feel. She was a bit shy wondering if she would be able to tell him about how she felt. Though there was something stopping her. What happened - if - She couldn't bother wondering about death. Though that was the REAL reason it was stopping her from telling him.

"I-it's nothing. So the Commander allowed you to join?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah, liked my fighting skills, and my high level." He noted. "You should join too! That would be awesome."

"I-I-I would, but I'm not much into being a guild right now."

"Have you talked to anyone since then?"

"Not really."

"It's only been two months. They are still on our friends list, Natus and Gray are probably with Erza. Those three have always been together. Lyon, Freed and Wendy are probably together, and Juvia must be with Gray. She's head over heels for him."

"Where's Elfman?" Lucy wondered.

"He joined with me, You are the only one alone here buttercup."

"I have my spirits. I'm not really alone."

"You should join up with us. You would make a great addition. Plus, I'm sure they would be joining us shortly."

Them. The others. We all promised that one day we would be joining the Knights of the Blood Oath. Slowly of course, so no one knew that we were together. That would be way too creepy.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Gajeel sat in a tavern staring at each other. Everyone around probably they were a couple, and it was hard to try and not deny that, but Lucy wanted it - after they left the game. This Game. The Death Game. No one knew what was going to be happening as they were sure that if someone pulled the plug to the game, they would be dead - if they died - they were dead. It was the only thing that Lucy could think of - Thankfully for Wendy and her healing Magic, they were able to survive this long - but with the group having to disband it was harder for them to stay alive.

"Lu, just join us." He said. "Everyone else is there - we just need you to join, with us being in this group, we're making it to higher up floors."

"Gajeel, look, I don't know how much longer we can keep this secret." She hissed - it was more towards their magic.

"Natus and Gray have channeled their magic into their weapons," Gajeel whispered.

"And you?"

"Don't worry Blondie."

"Lyon and Freed?"

"Lyon has been doing the same, and of course, Freed still does his runes, but it's hardly noticeable."

"Have you heard from Elfman?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's a commander for the Dragon Alliance." He sighed. "At least he's also safe. I was surprised when the Commander had Elfman switch from the Knights of the Blood Oath to the Dragon Alliance. Though I suppose his battle skills would be better there."

"The Dragon Alliance sounded something for him, with his fighting skills." Lucy pointed out.

"We get to see him when we do raids, with the front lines. Lucy, we need you in the Knight of the Blood Oath." Gajeel took a deep breath. This was something that was hard for him to say. "I need you."

Lucy's face turned bright red. Here she was. Did he need her? Was she just saying that to get to her? What was going to be happening, if she joined up? Lucy's heart was beating faster. Gajeel needed her? No, that was a lie - he didn't need her. He was just saying that so he could know where she was. Sure, she wanted their guild back together, but Lucy was alone in the game - of course, there was the occasional person she would see. But watching people died, killed her. She couldn't deal with seeing more people die. She stayed away from everyone. She would see Kirito around, but mostly he was a Solo player. Asuna would send her messages as well to ask her to come join the front lines - with her guild - the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"I - You are just saying that. You don't need me." Lucy looked at her hands in her lap. "I'm fine by myself."

"Lucy..."

"Gajeel, I can't. I-I might one day join the front lines. But Right now, I'm already paired up with someone. I promised her I would protect her. Her name is Silica. Kirito and I are helping her to get the Pneuma flower, to help her bring back her tamed beast - Pina." Lucy looked at him. "Maybe when I'm done helping her - I'll see about coming and joining the KoB"

"Lucy, come on, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Say you'll join after doing something else - I know you won't. Erza and Wendy tried to get you to join and you said something about joining when you completed something else. Well, what is it? Are you ever going to join!"

"Don't do this..."

"Do what?"

"Start yelling at me, asking and begging me to join! Look, I'll do what I want. I'm scared that one of you will die because of me...I CAN'T WATCH THAT AGAIN!" She yelled at him.

Everyone in the cavern looked at the two of them - there was talk. Wondering why a knight was bullying the poor girl.

"You are going to cause a scene..." Gajeel whispered at her.

"I don't care - don't ask me something stupid knowing that other people have already asked me the same thing!" She growled at him.

Gajeel stood up - his larger frame was towering over her smaller one. "I care about you!"

"Why!"

He grabbed her by the hand, pulled her out the tavern and went into an alleyway. He took a deep breath. "You are my dragon mate, alright! That's why I - I act the way I do. The reason Wendy and Erza asked you because they knew - everyone from our old guild knows. Lucy, I need to be able to protect you...and I can't do that if you try to become a solo player like Kirito."

"..."

Lucy was silent as she heard him speak. This was strange. She knew that Natsu once told her about his girlfriend - no. She wasn't his girl - she was his dragon mate. Here Gajeel was after her because of the same reason - She remembered how Natsu said that he's going to hate being away from his mate - but knew that she would be by his side every day until they were out. What if Gajeel was saying that to Lucy to get her to join them?

"How do I know you already don't have a mate!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not a lair! Undoubtfully, I was a playboy in the real world, but being here with you has changed me..." Gajeel started to say, "Being with you in the same guild - has calmed the Dragon in me. But now, since you have been gone for a few months, he's restless."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to! Just trust me on this.."

"Gajeel..."

He soon reached in and kissed her lips. The kiss that was magical in a way. It was a wonderful kiss. Lucy closed her eyes - even if this was virtual - she knew that this was something - something real to her. Maybe it was real to him too. Was it? Lucy slowly pulled away from the kiss, and looked at him.

"Gajeel...why?"

"I told you why. You are my mate, I can't - can't stand when you aren't near me. I need you Lucy. I don't know how much longer I'll have if you stay away from me." Gajeel said as he pulled her closer to his chest. "I need you so much more than you would ever know. Even when we get out of this game - I would need you."

 _"If we get out.."_ Lucy thought. She had a few close calls, but she couldn't chance to tell him - he would get really mad.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Lucy was on floor 55 - the location of the Knights Of the Blood Oath guildhall or headquarters - whatever it wanted to be called. Wendy, Erza and Juvia were with her. She gave in and deiced to join- she had a house located on this floor anyways, so it wasn't too bad. Lucy looked at her friends - her best friends. She wondered if there were other strong wizards just like them.

"You know, Heathcliff was happy when you finally accepted the request." Wendy looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure he was..." Lucy muttered.

 _"I still don't trust him. There's something off about this Heathcliff character..."_ Lucy thought as she walked with Wendy, as the four were meeting up with everyone else.

Elfman was able to come and see them, as he requested to leave to go meet up with an old friend. Their guild was getting back together - in the sense that everyone was just hanging out. Erza was happy to know that Lucy was safe. Soon enough Gajeel walked over to Lucy and wrapped an arm her waist, quickly pulling her away from him.

"Lucy, I think we should get married." Gajeel said.

"Wa-Wait - What?" She asked him.

"You heard me."

"Y-yeah, I know, but why?"


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

UPDATEl

Hey everyone,

Life has been busy and I've been thinking about where to go with this story! I know it's been a while since I updated it, but right now, I've run into a writers' block wall with this story! It will take a bit longer than expected to come up with something new! So please wait a little bit longer. I'm hoping to have it updated by the end of October.

XOXO

Sakura


	5. DISCONTINUED

As the updated summary mentions - this story has been discontinued due to not knowing where to take the story and the idea for this story. Sorry for the inconvenience. If you want to, you can PM me if you want to rewrite the story and publish it - BUT YOU HAVE TO PM ME BEFORE YOU CHOSE TO TAKE IT! Please no stealing it without asking me. Thank you

XOXO


End file.
